Rozen Death and Rebirth
by wtf-mate
Summary: This is just a "what-if?" for RM, my take on what would have happened if Rozen restarted the Alice Game. Except this time, the game runs in a very creepy way. This is my only fan-fic i'm going to probably write, for good reason I stink at writing .
1. Jun FINALLY grows a pair!

Rozen Death and Rebirth By WTF-Mate?

Chapter 1: "Jun grows a pair... FINALLY!"

Life at the Sakurada House was very much different, before the big fight. The halls rang out with Hina-Ichigo's childish cries of joy... usually followed by Suisei-Seki's vain attempt at quashing them with her pranks. And of course, there was always a ruckus when "Kun-Kun" was on the TV.

All of that had changed now. Hina had "Died" as a result of being separated from her medium for too long, Tomoe. Sugin-Tou had taken Sousei-Seki's Rozen Mystica in a battle to the bloody end. It just had not been the same.

It had been Two weeks since the battle with Barasuishou, and the sorrow had been wearing down on everyone. Even Jun was not immune from the losses sustained. Despite Hina's constant tendency to wreck or deface things, and Sousei-Seki's silent and aloof nature, he really missed both of them.

That morning was a bright one for Jun, nonetheless. His parents had paid for him to take a martial arts class at a nearby dojo that just happened to be a few streets away. Thankfully it was summer break, so he wouldn't miss any homework. Nori managed to get his attention when she told him that Asuka was teaching the class. Asuka had a similar thing happen to himself. But instead of becoming a recluse because of school, he simply put on a mask of being masculine and learned how to deal with his lack of manliness. "Maybe he could get you to go back to school?" Nori asked Jun with exceeding amounts of hope.  
"I don't think so."  
"Ohh... Jun-kun..."  
"WHAT, NORI?"  
"If you don't go back, you'll never really get to live life to the fullest-"  
Jun just gave her the most iciest stare that would even make Mr. Spock go silent. He was intent on remaining a useless Hikikomori until he died, regardless of what dishonor he may bring.

Shinku was sitting on the couch, looking for that night's repeat of Detective Kun-Kun when this fight broke out. She waited until Jun shut his mouth to give him what he deserved at last. With elegant grace she picked up the trail of her flowing dress and moved ever so stealthily beside his left knee and BAM! Her Pink Wooden cane made it's mark square on his shin.

"Jun, I see that you are angry about why you refuse to go to school, and you've forgotten how to listen to your sister."  
"But" Jun feebly managed to squeak out in response.  
"Would that rage not be better used in defending yourself? It would boost your confidence and help you deal with the people at school- " Shinku added.  
"YEAH! And maybe you could make some friends instead of hurting people and getting beat up, you mean ol' chibi desu!" A voice cried out from Jun's bedroom.

Shinku motioned for Jun to put her on the rather tall chair right next to Nori as she began again. "When I fought against Sugin-Tou, did you see me back away and give up? NO. Despite losing my arm temporarily, I did not give up. I even got angry enough to punch her, square in the face," Shinku cracked a small, yet still hardly noticeable sadistic smile at remembering the event. But the smile faded to being wistful with a choked-up faltering voice "I relied upon my friends, Nori, Hina-ichigo, Suiesei-Seki, Sousei-Seki, and Most importantly... you to get myself through the fight.

Jun's response was usual. Grit and slightly bare his teeth, clench his fists, and make a growl of frustration to say the same spineless thing "You don't understand..." Nori, on the other hand had it with the boy's rudeness. She promptly got up with tears in her eyes, walked over commandingly, whispered "forgive me..." and … WHACK! Jun's face was completely pink like the cardigan she was wearing over her pajamas.

"She was right to do that, you know- Desu! You are being a real sissy, Chibi-Chan! Maybe if Sui Dream can contact Rozen, maybe he can make you a dress and wig just like the other chibi had-" Another doll appeared and chimed out. This one was wearing a dark green dress with lots of black lace on each hem. "Suisei-Seki, can you be anymore blunt?" Shinku snapped back in response to her fellow doll's snide remark.

That was it, the boy could not stand being a mere boy any longer, but became a raging bull of white-hot anger that could make even the emotionally hardest men humble. "FINE! FINE, I'LL GO TAKE THAT STUPID CLASS! THEN I'LL COME BACK AND MAKE IT SO YOU'LL THINK TWICE AT CALLING ME A DAMN-" Jun had a sudden pang of conscience. Their words hit home and had sunk in for once. He covered his mouth as all three of the girls looked at Jun in utter shock and disbelief. He finally stood up for himself, even though it was against just a doll.

Shinku smiled, nodded, and asked "Good. Now, can you direct your rage at an enemy?" Nori soon began smiling in renewed hope, leaving only Suiesei-Seki standing there. Jun looked just about the same as his verbal opponent, but with a covered mouth. The 2 girls that weren't stunned by the act of unbridled anger helped the 2 get to bed. It was going to be a very long day ahead for everyone.


	2. The final clash of a chibi

Chapter 2: "The final clash of a chibi"

Jun quickly got up that next morning, put on his training uniform on under his sweat pants , put on a cap and a jacket with a high collar to hide his identity and ran out well before anyone got up. "Goodbye, I'll be back just after Kun-Kun is over. I promise" Jun whispered as he quietly shut the door.

Little did he know, today would be his first real test of courage. He walked in nervously and hid in a corner to avoid being spotted by the other students. "Oh, man... am I gonna get it..." he muttered as a young, tall, attractive, athletic looking man with Grey hair and wearing a white karate uniform with a black belt entered.

"Sakurada-San, I presume?" Asked the man.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you OK?"  
"yeah."  
"Are you sure? You look more like you are scared?"

Asuka Masamune was not one that someone would lie to. Despite his relatively feminine ways, he could make even strong men on sports shows cry for their mothers in 1 hit. His girlfriend described him as a classic "Otomen". Even the school bullies and gangs called him "Sir" despite his love of all things cute, cooking, and Shojo Manga.

" I hate to break it to you, Jun, but if you're not going to go through with this you should just go home. In battle, cowardice is like committing suicide before the enemy even begins to advance," Asuka said in a very stern voice. "and your 'enemy' compared to what you think it is, is weak. It's nothing more than a bunch of snotty brats who don't know a thing about real life,".

Then suddenly another figure entered the room. A very familiar figure, Tomoe Kashiwaba wearing her karate outfit.

"Oh, Sakurada-San? What are you doing here?" Tomoe asked, standing there nonplussed Asuka smiled and turned to the young lady and chimed "Oh, jun? He's going to learn how to stand up for himself!" The girl could not believe it herself. "Sewing-Chan, no. Jun learning how to fight?"

As she stood there in amazement, Asuka turned to Jun as he got things set up for class, yelling from across the other side of the large dojo, "Jun, you will want to remove that cap, jacket and your sweatpants and put them in a locker! I don't allow outside clothing during class! OH, and remember your enemy is afraid of you because he does not know you at all, focus and you'll do fine!"

One by one, more students entered. One by one, the kids from school entered, laughing at Jun. He stood there shaking like freshly chilled jello, but Tomoe kept her hand on his shoulder, keeping him from getting up and running away.

A few minutes after class began, the door opened and slammed; Causing all in the dojo to turn and become distracted from the demo Asuka gave. The cause of the ruckus was a heavy-set young man, with tanned skin, wearing a karate uniform, but with the pants worn so low that his upper thighs showed.

"Hay, Sen-Say! Sah'ry I'm late! Damn trains so slow!"

Asuka looked to the boy with disgust and asked "name?"  
"Jo' Ruble! Son of Moe ruble!"  
"Joe-"  
"The son of Moe Ruble, the evangelist is here, we can start now!"  
"JOE-SAN! SHUT UP AND TAKE A SEAT. You will be punished at the end of class. Got it?"

Asuka was clearly annoyed, and had the urge to dispense what he though was justice on the young ruffian. But, despite his rage, he had a class to teach.

Joe took a seat on the other side of Tomoe, and began trying to talk to her.

"Say what's yo name, little lady?"  
"Shh..."  
"Well Shh... yo' sure are fine!"  
"please leave me alone-"  
"But-"

Joe then held her to the padded floor at the neck with his right hand in a choke hold. He had an angry look in his eyes, like an addict staring the person that cut his source. "Now look, sug'. I just wanna talk to ya." came out of his foul odor-filled mouth.

Jun had seen this guy before. He and his dad father fled America because they were being found guilty of stealing from the poor. Obviously this kid thought he was some kind of "god". But instead of Omnipotent, Omnipresent, or even Omni-benevolence, He smelt of something very foul , like the scent of a pervert mixed with unbridled violence. Jun felt something even stronger than the rage from last night. Something resembling what could be called "Righteous hatred". Jun's anger was big, this sicko was bigger. "Big baddie means even bigger guts. Rip and tear!" was the only thing going through his head.

The other students watched on. A few of the girls stared in utter horror. A few laughed and snickered "This will teach Tomoe to be friends with Jun. That little fairy."No one paid attention to Asuka as he slipped away to call the cops.

Joe's left hand began to drift over Tomoe until he felt what could be described as a gentle push on his left shoulder. Jun's eyes were blood red, like an enraged bull.

"PERVERT!" was all Jun could say as he lunged and grabbed the big brute by the front of his neck, lifted him as he got up and managed to push him into the reinforced concrete wall. His tiny fingernails dug in to his neck as the monster made a loud grunt of pain upon making impact. Joe appeared to get a second wind of sorts as his opponent lost a grip, "I'll make him squeal like a sow, and when I'm done beating his ass, He'll be a girl." the fool thought as he unleashed a low blow into Jun's gut.

For once, Jun was glad he skipped breakfast as he stood there, hunched over, crying in pain and gasping for breath. Joe began to act like a TV wrestler, vainly pointing to himself and yelling "YEAAHHHHH! No one can stand up to the Ruble!" He was disappointed at the response, of nothing but dirty looks. It was still a bit dark outside, and crickets were still chirping. What he did get was a gift from Jun... a category 5 sized falcon punch to his soft spot.

Joe howled like a scolded puppy upon getting his little present. That absconder cried "HOWWUUUUUU! My Nuts, my big grapes! You've crushed them and made me whine! OWWWWW!" The class went from being scared and mocking, to shocked, surprised, and in a state of hysterical laughter. "How could such a big beast be fallen by a 'little fairy' ?" is what most people thought as this behemoth cried in pain.

Jun looked at his punching hand in utter horror to see some kind of liquid on it. It was not blood., or spit. It stank, horribly. Despite not going to school, Jun was not stupid. He knew what this was, and it confirmed why he hated this child, this freak has got to go. Jun's eyes teared up as he grabbed his short-lived enemy by his long hair, and threw him out of the dojo with an improvised spin kick to the same spot. He didn't get back up upon landing. All he could do is feebly moan and howl.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME HERE AGAIN YOU SICK SON OF A -" Jun roared so loud that even Nori, and the 2 dolls could hear it. It was fortunate that he stopped himself from using the word 'bitch" (Shinku and the other dolls ['cept Hina] once smeared him against the floor for using such a loose and filthy tongue).

"Sakurada Jun!" came a voice from the dojo office. "Please come back inside, and while you're at it, wash your hands, they have 'blood' on them! The cops are on the way, and we don't want to get in the way, right?" Class continued as it had been before the rap-scallion showed up. The cops still needed everyone to stay to give a statements but knew what happened straight away. After everyone was allowed to leave, everyone began to surround Jun. Fear gripped him as they began murmuring. "This... child? This child who loves to sew and isolate himself... took down a behemoth?". He put his fists up in a battle stance, as people slowly began clapping. Jun had finally become a man by defending a friends life, if not, her chastity. It appeared that Shinku, Suisei-Seki, and Nori had finally done it at long last.

After a few minutes, a rather plain looking young American man came up to Jun along with Tomoe, introduced himself, and sang his praises.

"Jun, that is your name right?"  
"Uh-huh..."  
"The name's Smith, Samuel Smith, I'm a foreign exchange student that's supposed to be in your class, 2-C. Well, anyways. You have some guts, bud,"  
"Uh, thanks!"

"And good friends... are you two..?  
"NO!" Both Jun and Tomoe exclaimed abruptly, blushing.  
"Erm, I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me..."

Despite Sam's gaffe, all three of them exchanged email addresses and phone numbers. Sam promised to email his new "friends" once he returned to his parent's home in the USA. He smiled and shed a very discrete tear, knowing that he finally made a friend in somewhere else than at church; Little did he know, that their encounter had put Sam in the sights of something, something that would change his life for either the better or for the worse...


	3. Rozen's Behest

Chapter 3: Rozen's Behest

"Must I really do this?"  
-Shirosaki

MEANWHILE... in another time and space...

"Our work appears to be finished, Laplace." a very kind, but deep and male voice boomed as a spotlight began to shine on a man wearing a tuxedo, but instead of the head of a man... it was a rabbit.  
"However, my master... your apprentice's meddling has done great damage to 'the game'. Plus he has been getting multiple letters and checks from a person who wants him to buy the shop. It seems his heart is no longer in either his work or the right place." The apparition had known all about Enju,how he wanted a "daughter" and how he vowed to even break the very rules he and his master's creations were bound to. Despite his begging and pleadings to Rozen, he was told not to interfere.

"How very astute you are, Do you wonder why I chose not to have you interfere when my soon-to-be former chose to rebel against me?" Laplace's ears perked up with surprise at the question.

"Master, I-" He replied, but that was all he could say as Rozen began to speak again

"There is no need to apologize, it is only natural for you to question, and now I shall explain. But first, do you think I enjoy having my daughters fight and kill one another, just for my love?"

"But sir, that isn't-"  
"No, it's not!" boomed the voice again, this time with both regret and sorrow.

"I cannot stand it. For now, I repent of ever inventing that awful game." The voice went back from sad and contrite all the way back to kind and gentle, almost what one could call loving. "Therefore, I propose we do it over. This time, the sisters must prove they love each other and me as I love them, without needless fisticuffs. What say you?"

"Master, I would be most honored to help you," Laplace's voice cracked with joy as he knew exactly of what his master spoke of.

"Very well, Laplace... Have Enju rebuild all of the Rozen Maiden, including his worthless impostor. Then bring him and the children to be restored here after you check your shop's mail. Despite my hatred of needless violence, he must be punished. Don't you agree?"

Laplace trembled at the thought of what was to come, despite the lack of knowing how this retribution would be carried out, but the deed Enju had done traumatized him as well.

"Please be honest, I will not hold it against you..."  
"Indeed... erm, what will happen to Enju?"  
"He created a fake doll just so he could be called 'father' and feel love. Instead of raising a child properly, he tried to MAKE a child without putting anything emotional into it. Let us just say... He will learn how hard it really is to be one of my children."

This did not settle Laplace one bit. However, if it meant restoring what was once lost, it must me done. Friend or foe, Enju had to pay. With deference he bowed and said "Very well...It will be done, my master." After speaking, he stood back up and turned back into a regular human being. He brushed his black hair aside and put on a small pair of glasses that seemed to rest snugly on his nose. With a nod, he vanished to carry out his master's orders.


	4. The Rebirth of Jun Sakurada

Chapter 4: The Rebirth of Jun Sakurada

"And so it ends? ….or is it 'begins anew' , eh? Ha ha ha!"  
-Rozen

Jun was feeling rather good. He finally was being taken seriously, with a little incidental help from a pervert, Tomoe, Sam, and his new sensei. There was certainly a palpable amount of "pep" in his stride, like a man who won some kind of tournament, or lottery. As he got to the corner near his home, a very audacious thought crossed his mind. He stopped to ponder the very possibility that once filled his heart with fear, and regret.

"Maybe I can do it..." he mumbled as Tomoe approached from behind."THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA DO IT! I'm gonna go back!" he yelled, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Do what, Go back to school?"

Jun turned back suddenly and his face froze white as snow and his jaw completely slack. She knew his secret, and that made his world shudder. Tomoe took a breath and began to talk to Jun, not as a leader, but as a very close friend.

"I already know, Jun. I - we know more than you think. The class rep and the kendo club already know, they were there to see what you did, how you saved me..."

His eyes just teared up as she continued. "You're not alone. Not everyone at school thinks you are a 'sissy' , but a fine 'otomen' just like Asuka-Sempai. Meet me at school next Monday at Seven by the bike racks... if you want." and as quickly as she spoke, she continued walking back to her home. Despite Jun's teary-eyed response, there were no other words, no offer of a handkerchief, nothing.

After a moment of silence, he started walking again. No longer did he care if he was spotted, as he wasn't wearing his jacket or cap. "I'm not 'sewing-chan' any more... so why worry?" he thought as he proudly strode in, whistling a victory fanfare from a role-playing game he was thinking of playing while taking off his shoes and putting on slippers.

Upon walking to the table, he saw his new school uniform. Usually, Jun would scorn it and run off to order some mail-order trinket to return before the trail date expired. "I'm not gonna be a chicken, not this time... I'm gonna be a real man, for Her" He spoke in a seemingly phony-tough voice, despite his sincerity... until POP!

"A REAL man, Or just a Real CHIBI, Desu?" A playfully snide voice cackled out from behind Jun, along with the feeling of several acorns flying and crashing into the back of his head. Suisei-Seki stood there, with an evil smile as to taunt Jun into saying something rude. Jun's face turned to face the little green-dress clad brat, first with an expression of anger that seemed to be that of a false preacher that had been accused point-blank of religious impropriety and total hypocrisy. Then with a breath, he just smiled calmly, picked up the acorns, and placed them in his pocket to Suisei-Seki's surprise and dismay. He didn't say a word until he started up the stairs to his room. The little green girl just followed meekly and asked "Is something wrong?"  
"Nope"  
"Why aren't you mad...-"  
"Why should I?"  
"I-"

The sound of another doll approaching filled the hallway with silence between the 2. Shinku had been woken up by Jun's heroic sounding reverie. She yawned and faced Jun "Can't a lady get some peaceful rest today?" and after wiping her eyes, she paused. This pause was not just a short pause that one would take in normal conversation, but one that insinuated that words were escaping her. She was so accustomed to insulting and rebuking Jun that she had no words to express the congratulations that she felt were in order.

Jun coughed and chuckled politely as he smiled. He shook his outfit for school nervously and broke the silence with the same fear that a new policeman or military soldier would have in speaking to a superior for the first time "I-i'm going back! I feel that thanks to you two and everyone else, I can finally live life again! Thank you so much!"

The two girls could only look at Jun with eyes as big as headlights as the house's front door opened once more. More footsteps could be heard, now it was Nori and a friend that were coming into the fray.

"Hey there, Jun or should I say 'Defender-San' ?" Asuka joked and stepped in behind Nori with a rather benign smile. "Jun-Kun, I heard all about it. You were so great today! I never knew you could-" Nori nattered on as she went from amazed to nervous to downright scared as she began to think about why her brother was holding a school uniform.

"Th-Th-Th-thank you, everyone... I feel I have enough confidence to finally go back." Jun feebly said as everyone but Asuka stood there nonplussed. (It was natural, as Asuka was the only other one who knew what Jun felt. The feeling of being alive, at peace with oneself, And no longer scared to be himself again was what Jun felt).

The only response was not one of shallow congratulations, but of deep brotherly (and sisterly) love. The group of misfits came together in one tearful group hug.

It had finally been done. His sister's wish finally granted. Jun would end his Hikikomori ways and live the life the way it was meant to, with friends. Even in the hard times, Jun had friends, it's just that he never listened. Now he would learn to give and receive love, not just for Nori and Tomoe's sake, but for his as well.

However, that night neither of the 2 dolls were seen or heard from until the next day.


	5. Hitting the reset button

Chapter 5: Hitting the reset button.

Enju was tired... and angry. The order for him to rebuild Rozen's doll maidens did not sit well with him. Even the idea of rebuilding his "Daughter", Barasuishou make him very miffed. To him, Bara-san was THE Rozen Maiden, not Kirakishou, Sugin-Tou, Shinku, or even the innocent Hina-ichigo or Kanaria. He worked tirelessly until now, sewing replacement dresses, making wigs, painting eyes and facial features, and assembling doll bodies. "doesn't he know how hard it is to make dolls? Why is he making me re-build what should have been left destroyed? And hasn't he taken away enough JOY from me?" he muttered as he finished up re-building the body of Sousei-Seki and placed the hat on top of her life-less head.

By now, it was very evident. Enju was burnt out. He wanted a daughter of his own, that he would build one and cheat his master out of what was rightfully his. Anything to end this stupid "Alice Game" he thought. What he did ended the game, indeed. However, it was only in the way it was played and how many players there were going to be.

Now that his work had been done, he retired to his upstairs bedroom... sleep was what was going to refresh his body, but his mind would soon be broken as he woke up... alone in a very large,cold, and dark room. The only light that shone was from above, almost like a spotlight; unfortunately this spotlight was not for a play or speech. Enju looked up and realized the gravity of his impending situation. Usually the overall feeling that radiated from Rozen was gentle, kind, and happy... now it was one that came from an angry father that is forced to punish one of his own, Sorrow, mixed with anger and massive disappointment.

"ENJU, YOU HAVE SINNED AGAINST ME! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF?" Rozen's deep voice angrily boomed out from above. Enju said nothing, the now frightened man's now sweat soaked bed said all the words, he was very scared, and rightly so.

"Oh, come now... I thought I knew you better than that... enju-senpai... you who dared to insult Rozen with a false Rozen Maiden" Said a very sly and mocking Shirosaki as he appeared at the very foot of the now rather rank smelling bed. Between his conversation with Rozen and now, Shirosaki had a change of heart. After reading a letter that came in from a business broker who wanted to sell the shop, it was very clear, Enju was neither Rozen's or his ally any longer. He had to pay. He let out a soft but very mocking laugh. "Oh well... I suppose you can BUY A NEW ONE after you sell OUR SHOP!"

Shirosaki laughed and showed his true face, as the demon called "Laplace no Ma". Rozen yelled "FACE ME, NOW!" as it became clear, Enju was not just merely rumbled... he was mortified to the point where he was hiding under the covers, just like a child hides from thunder or the proverbial "'monster' in the closet". Enju felt what seemed to be Two hands, one grabbing him by the feet and pulling towards Laplace, the other pulling his head back down onto the mattress to face his captors.

"By creating that 'fake', you have single-handedly irreparably ruined the Alice Game... and not just that, you crushed the very aspirations of 5 of my children, AND you've made at least 2 people other and us miserable... I am very disappointed in you, my child. It seems you do not understand what goes into a doll... the happiness it brings to a child when it is given as a gift... or the joy it brings when it is played with by said child or handed down to that child's descendant..."

Enju whimpered out "B-bu-but that's NOT TRUE! I loved Barasuishou!"

Rozen's anger lightened up "Ahh... that you did, but only after she killed the remaining maidens." In a very abrupt manner, Water began to fall like rain onto the trapped man as Rozen began to cry "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WERE YOU JEALOUS? I TAUGHT YOU ALL I KNOW TO MAKING DOLLS, I EVEN GAVE YOU A PLACE TO BUILD THEM. WHY DO YOU THANK ME LIKE THIS?" The improvised rainfall stopped as Laplace took a breath.

Laplace's eyes burned with rage and sorrow like a winter's fire as he said "And you intended to sell the very shop whose dolls gave much joy, without selecting an apprentice! All for what, To live in the mountains? You know that young boy... what was his name? Jun Sakurada-San, he could have made an excellent doll maker. Plus I rather liked him. Unfortunately for you, we cannot have you interfering again, but you do have 1 final use... You say you loved Barasuishou?"

Enju felt the hands that bound him to his bed let go. He was surrounded now by all 7 of Rozen's dolls. All of them, even Hina-ichigo and Sousei-Seki that were not killed by Barasuishou had varying degrees of indignant rage. The most angered one was a rather beautiful doll with long white hair, a rose over her right eye, and a white dress. She seemed even more angry because she was the only doll who had Rozen Mysticae in her possession.

"I'm sorry... please give them back, Kirakishou... there is a better way now..." Rozen pleaded with his rather miffed daughter. She only walked up to the bed and flailed her wrist as a rose whip appeared from thin air and slashed Enju's face above his right eye. As Enju's face began to bleed slowly, the 2 mysticae drifted back into the bodies of Hina and Sousei-Seki.

Their bodies shook as if being released from remote control, and then they looked at each other in bewilderment, and then up at the very warm and loving light. "Welcome back... I am so glad to see you two back again, as well as the rest of you, even the impostor for you too will now be refilled with life as well."

The purple dress-clad child approached the side of the bed and held out her hand. Enju was relieved to see his child again, the only one he ever loved. Rozen's final words to his former apprentice "You were jealous of me. Since you now know what goes into a doll... what better way to experience the joy a child receives when she is given a doll, and the feeling of when a mother gives her prized possession to her own child then to become a doll! A doll when it is made is part of the maker, now... for you, it will be the reverse. Good bye forever, ENJU!"

And with that , Barasuishou took her maker's hand and said , in a very emotionless tone "You made me, now you will be with me forever, mazoku." and with an agonized yell, Enju's soul was sucked into the doll. No one said anything as the doll smiled, frantically screamed "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" , then began to bang and slam against the panels as a wooden doll's box slammed shut around it after appearing out from no where.

Rozen's light still shone, but now only Laplace spoke. "Rozen-Sama has decreed that the Alice Game be re-written. Instead of killing one another for 'souls' , you must find one another. Both you and your mediums must form a bond with each other first, then all of you and the mediums, like a family. If you do not, there will never be an Alice. How this bond will be formed, I cannot tell for it is Rozen's secret. We will give you a small amount of time to say good bye to your current mediums... but no more."

With that all 8 of the dolls were sent out, back to their respective mediums make their final goodbyes. All except Enju-Barasuishou, Hina-ichigo and Sousei-Seki who were immediately put into new boxes to sleep and await their new homes.


	6. The beginning of the end ?

Chapter 6: The beginning of the end... or the end of the beginning.

"Goodbye, Jun. You are a good boy, a brave one... I thought you were nothing more than a useless waste of flesh and bone at first. But after what we went through as a group, no, a family... you have proven me wrong. Good luck, Jun-kun. "

"Good Riddance, you chibi-Desu!" Screamed out Suisei-Seki as the same happened to her.

Jun could only stand there in his bedroom... with a helpless teary-eyed look on his face as both of the remaining Rozen Maiden that he had become fond of over the years (despite being treated like dirt on numerous occasions by them) flew through the bedroom window, shattering it in the usual fashion . The Dolls , Nori, Tomoe, his parents, and a friend of Nori named Asuka had taught him eventually that its ok to have not so manly hobbies., provided you don't let them go to your head and take them a bit too far. And it had been decided by both Rozen and Laplace that Jun no longer needed help to stand up and be a man.

Nori's Response was more dramatic and emotional. She cried so hard that even the local stray dogs and cats were howling in both chorus and agreement with her sorrow.

Those were the final words shared by the dolls and humans... For now...


End file.
